


It's Over, Isn't It?

by TricksterMel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Barian World, M/M, Minor Character Death, astral world, cause what else is there for this pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMel/pseuds/TricksterMel
Summary: What happens when the world falls





	It's Over, Isn't It?

The crystal isles are falling. Each hits the planets surface with the sound of a thousand chandeliers crashing, the shattering echo almost musical. Their world was ending, but Nasch could not find it in himself to fight anymore.

“So this is Order.” Nasch murmurs as he watches the destruction. The tall ceilings of the throne room pick up every sound, amplifying his failures. “The Astrals won.”

Durbe is standing beside him. The other Lords have evacuated with as many spirits as they could take. Durbe remained, always his loyal shadow.

Nasch doesn’t look at him, still mesmerized by the chaos the Astrals wrought, but he can feel the cool steel of his gaze. Softly, firmly, “You need to leave. Soon, if not now.”

He knew Durbe was right. He didn’t move.

Astral world had won, but they had lost many of their own in the fight. Their numbers were dwindling by the day. Desperate, they had begun taking any Barian they could get their hands on, any Barian with a splinter of Purity left within their stone hearts– and forced them to Rank Up. Forced them to forget their true nature.

They had gotten Mizael. They had nearly gotten his sister. Nasch was sure he was too far gone for them to even try, knew Durbe was a prime target for the chopping block. Durbe thought opposite. Nasch speaks over the noise. “They’ll try to take you.”

He feels Durbe’s hand on his shoulder gem and leans instinctively into the feeling. Nasch could sense Durbe’s worry for their future, his fear of the current danger, his sorrow for the loss of his best friend— all masked by gentle concern for his Lord. Nasch finally faced him, melting at the determination in his expression. “Don’t worry, I’ll never let them.”

Blue lights were getting closer, unnatural against the pink skies. He hears distant shouts in a language he knows but can’t process. It wouldn’t be long until they were found. Durbe pushes him towards the door. “You have to run Nasch, they can’t catch us both— We’ll see each other soon.”

“Wait—“ Quickly embracing Durbe, nuzzling against his cheek, Nasch places a hand over his knights central gem. It was the closest they could get to a kiss in these forms. He would take what he could get, letting their lights dance and flare.

Durbe’s voice was trembling when he pulled away. “Go.”

________

A soft glow, more grey than blue. Ryouga thinks he recognizes the slant of shoulders, the sweep of hair– “Durbe..?”

The figure glances over their shoulder, flips almost upside down. Iris-less eyes blink at him, curious but dull. “Who is Durbe?”


End file.
